


TEA PARTY

by chaistoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Break Up, Emotional, How Do I Tag, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Sad Ending, Teen Angst, Teen Crush
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaistoria/pseuds/chaistoria
Summary: Kiedy masz emocjonalność, mieszczącą się na łyżeczce i do tego cały dzbanek niestabilności w uczuciach, życie to tak naprawdę wielkie herbaciane przyjęcie, z którego chcesz się za wszelką cenę wyrwać. Ciężko jest jednak uciec z własnej imprezy. Gospodarze zazwyczaj nie starają się czmychnąć i zostawić swoich gości samych. Kageyama Tobio nigdy nie był dobrym gospodarzem, ale Hinata Shouyo był równie tragiczną osobą do zaproszenia w skromne progi jego serca.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio





	TEA PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> yeah kageyama /is/ my comfort character

Kageyama Tobio od zawsze miał problem z wyrażaniem uczuć — nigdy nie mówił niczego wprost, nie potrafił zaznaczyć, co go denerwuje, co lubi, ani co go boli. Zbierał w sobie całą złość, smutek, radość oraz gorycz i gromadził w swoich ciele coraz to nowsze sprzeczności. Stawał się coraz bardziej zestresowany jakimikolwiek kontaktami z innymi, bo powoli ku jego przerażeniu kolejne cegiełki zaczynały dopełniać jego niemal kompletny mur, który budował wokół siebie od dziecka. Sam nastolatek za grubą ścianą rozpadał się, wymykał się swojemu aniołowi stróżowi z dłoni, przesypywał się między palcami jak piasek rozpalony lipcowym słońcem.

Najpierw niemal przestał się uśmiechać, potem jedynie krzyczał na kolegów w obawie przed rozmowami. Odcinał po kolei kolejne osoby, czerwone nitki pękały, gdy tylko spróbował je napiąć, dotknąć, poczuć. Śledził, jak każdy skrzywdzony przez niego bliski odwraca się do niego plecami. Wyżywał się na boisku, darł się przy nadarzających się okazjach na drużynę, uderzał z całą swoją wściekłością w piłkę, zaciskał pięści na siatce, a po jego karku spływały jego tuszowane za dużym ego emocjonalne rozterki. Później wracał do domu, siadał na łóżko i tłamsił w sobie niewypowiedziane słowa, bo ściany na dłuższą metę — zimne, lodowate, całkiem nagie i roznegliżowane _—_ wcale nie były lepszymi słuchaczami niż szkolne korytarze.

Siedział z własnymi myśli. Zraniony król. Tragiczny dyktator. Bezsilny cham. Rozwydrzony bachor bez grosza wyczucia.

Często ogarniała go nagła chęć ucieczki tak gwałtowna, że musiał usiąść i uspokoić oddech. Porównywał ten stan do ataków paniki, jednak było to coś skrajnie innego _—_ jego mózg i wszystkie nerwy, którymi dowodził, szukały już potencjalnej drogi, kiedy on sam tkwił w chwili otępienia bez możliwości reakcji. Nie do końca nawet wiedział, gdzie miałby biec. Ciało wrzeszczało mu, że przed siebie, ale serce nie pozwalało postawić mu ani jednego cholernego kroku w stronę wyjścia. Bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że chce uciec nie z tego miasta czy kraju, a z tej rzeczywistości. Odczuwał impuls tak abstrakcyjny, że nie do końca był pewien, czy w ogóle jeszcze tak naprawdę _żyje_. Jak w amoku poszukiwał wtedy miejsca, gdzie jego realne istnienie zatarłoby się z jawą, bo na tym etapie tylko to by uratowało.

Przestał czuć się narratorem własnego życia przez wiecznie unikanie wszystkiego i życie w bańce własnego kłamliwego komfortu. Pomysł wydostania się z tego bałaganu, jaki pielęgnował w swojej głowie, zaczął kiełkować w jego umyśle w wakacje przed pójściem do Karasuno. Chciał przestać wmawiać sobie kolejne nieprawdziwe, wyssane z palca rzeczy, udając, że nie widzi, że krzywdzi każdego postawionego na swojej drodze. Karmił się bujdą i miał poczucie bycia marionetką obłudy. Przestał pisać już szczęśliwe scenariusze przed snem, przestał marzyć o happy endzie, przestał wierzyć, że zasługuje na odrobinę entuzjazmu, radości, podekscytowania. Ale przecież nigdy nie chciał zginąć, umrzeć ani zniknąć całkowicie bez pozostawienia po sobie czegoś wielkiego, prawda? Czasem tylko stawał na moście, wracając ze szkoły i patrzył, jak rzeka niesie z prądem płatki kwitnącej wiśni, tak lekkie w przeciwieństwie do niego... Gdyby zrobił tylko jeden krok...

Samotność w końcu zaczęła go przerastać. Zamknięty w czterech ścianach, duszony sierpniową duchotą, wlepiając się w ekran telewizora – nie takiego Kageyamy Tobio oczekiwali wszyscy dookoła. Wszyscy chcieli kogoś wykreowanego w ich głowach, chory obraz człowieka bez problemów, uczuć i godności. Był manekinem stworzonym do krzywdzenia, workiem treningowym losu. Wyrwane z kontekstu raniące słowa odbijały się echem w jego zmęczonym umyśle, kiedy znudzony wzrok po raz setny przesuwał po atletycznych sylwetkach rozciągniętych nad siatką, skupiając się na napiętych mięśniach widocznych pod falującymi koszulkami z logo Japonii. Co jakiś czas zerkał nieśmiało na krzesło obok siebie, wzdychał ciężko i wracał wzrokiem do ekranu, który oświetlał jego zgarbioną postać niebieską poświatą. Powoli pękał wśród ciemności, oplatającej go jak oślizgłe macki, szepcącej mu do ucha paskudne myśli. Miał wrażenie, że w żyłach pulsuje mu nieopisany ból, jakiego wcześniej nikt nie doświadczał, jednak zaraz po tym wymierzał sobie mentalny policzek i karcił się w duchu za to, że bagatelizuje problemy ludzi dużo poważniejsze i większe od jakichś młodzieńczych banialuk.

Aż w jego życiu niespodziewanie pojawił się Hinata Shouyo, który został jego _Słońcem_. Był gościem, który ośmielił się pojawić na jego samotnym przyjęciu, dodatkowo bez zaproszenia. Na początku jedynie go irytował. Tak jak Alicja dla Szalonego Kapelusznika był zbyt niewinny, zbyt wiele nie wiedział i dodatkowo był stanowczo zbyt głośny. Wprowadził chaos w jego życiu. Zatrząsnął nim. Znienawidził to, w jaki sposób go oślepił. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać od powolnego topienia się. Zaczął szukać odpowiedzi. Dowiedział się o nim toteż wszystkiego. O tym, jakich ćwiczeń nie lubi. O tym, w jakich godzinach mama woła go na obiad. O tym, z jakim przedmiotem ma największe problemy. Umiejętność wyrecytowania z pamięci, w jakiej kolejności chłopak wykonuje poszczególne czynności po powrocie do domu (dzięki licznym rozmowom przez telefon („żeby sprawdzić, czy dostałeś się bezpiecznie do domu, ty przeklęty idioto")), także nie udzieliła mu żadnych wskazówek. Nie skupiał się już na niczym, bo Hinata Shouyo go rozpraszał swoją egzystencją. Analizował kolejne szczegóły i przechowywał je coraz liczniej na dnie serca, zapełniając je na nowo.

Przestał czuć się pusto.

Hinata Shouyo wyprowadził go na prostą, tylko po to, żeby wbić w niego zdradziecką strzałę zauroczenia. Teraz zamiast martwić się o siebie, martwił się o tę pieprzoną krewetkę. Wziął wodę na trening? Nie przemęcza się? Śpi już? _Sprawdzę_ nigdy nie kończyło się na sprawdzeniu. Zawsze zostawał na dłużej, chciał więcej. Nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi. Pominęli pewien etap w relacji z nienawiści, przechodząc niemal od razu do tego miejsca, w którym związek jest już tylko formalnością. Jeździł do tego skończonego frajera o trzeciej w nocy, wspinał się na równie frajerską górę, żeby uspokajać go po wszystkich koszmarach. Nie dbał o ubrania na zmianę, podręczniki, zmęczenie. Wolał zamknąć w szczelnym uścisku filigranową sylwetkę swojego Słońca bez obawy o sparzenie się i z małym wyczuciem głaskać go wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Rozbudzony adrenaliną, z manią wariata, powtarzał mu, że wszystko jest okej. Bo w końcu wszystko było okej.

Jego _okej_ spoczywało w jego naznaczonych treningami ramionach. Mógł słyszeć jego ciepły głos, czuć zapach jego włosów, patrzeć w jego karmelowe oczy. I to wystarczyło. Wpadł na amen jak śliwka w kompot.

Mimo to Kageyama Tobio od zawsze miał problem z wyrażaniem uczuć, przez co Hinata Shouyo nie potrafił tkwić z nim w zdrowej relacji. Zniszczył kolejną nitkę, pierwszy raz nie w zamierzony sposób. Pierwszy raz krzyczał. Pierwszy raz poczuł się naprawdę winny. Pierwszy raz kogoś pokochał. Widok Hinaty szczęśliwszego po zakończeniu tego wszystkiego piekł jak ognie pod pieczą Lucyfera. Jego serce potłukło się jak porcelanowa filiżanka. Czy Szalony Kapelusznik na swoim herbacianym przyjęciu dopuściłby, aby część jego najcenniejszej zastawy tak po prostu opadła na ziemię? Obserwował pusto, jak łzy opadają na szklane odłamki zdobione ręcznie w kwieciste wzory. Jednak kiedy masz faktycznie emocjonalność, mieszczącą się na łyżeczce i do tego cały dzbanek niestabilności w uczuciach, życie to tak naprawdę wielkie herbaciane przyjęcie, z którego chcesz się za wszelką cenę wyrwać. Nienawidził herbacianych przyjęć, a szczególnie tego jednego.

Kageyama Tobio w końcu dał się ponieść potrzebie ucieczki.


End file.
